Recently, with the growing in global environmental awareness, there is a steady increase in the research of green energy as it is an energy that can be extracted, generated, and/or consumed without any significant negative impact to the environment. On representative source of green energy is the wind power.
Currently, the harvesting of wind power is enabled by the use of wind turbine, which is generally composed of a tower, a nacelle, a generator module and a blade module. Basically, the nacelle is arranged at the top of the tower while allowing the generator module to be received inside the nacelle, whereas the blade module is disposed an end of the nacelle and is coupled to the generator module though a rotation shaft. Thereby, the blade module that is being driven to rotate by wind can bring along the rotation shaft of the generator module to rotate and thus active the generator module to generate electricity.
Although the electricity generated by wind turbine is a good source of green energy, the whole structure of the wind turbine usually is pretty heavy and can be constructed in a height ranged between 25 m and 100 m, resulting that it is very difficult to maintain. Moreover, since hub is a confined space having a plurality of components disposed and operating therein, such as a pitch angle controller and a pitch motor, the heat resulting from the operation of those components may be trapped inside the hub and can not be dissipated easily, those components inside the hub may suffer a higher-than-usual damage rate. For instance, due to the stagnation of air flow inside the hub, components inside the hub, such as a pitch angle controller and a pitch motor, can be damaged by the high-temperature air trapped inside the hub.
Therefore, in view of the maintenance difficulty and poor heat dissipation ability of those conventional wind turbines, it is in need of an improve wind power generator that is easy to maintain and also is able to dissipate heat effectively.